We Are New Zealand 1
We Are New Zealand 01 was the first edition of New Zealand's national selection that selected 's entry for the East Vision Song Contest 5. The selection was made up of one final which was held in Christchurch, New Zealand. Broods won the selection with her song "Never Gonna Change". Background Information TVNZ confirmed the participation of New Zealand in East Vision Song Contest 5 and announced the first edition of We Are New Zealand. Location Christchurch is the largest city in the South Island of New Zealand, and the country's third-most populous urban area. It lies one third of the way down the South Island's east coast, just north of Banks Peninsula, which itself, since 2006, lies within the formal limits of Christchurch. The population of Christchurch City at the 5 March 2013 census was 341,469. The city was named by the Canterbury Association, which settled the surrounding province of Canterbury. The name of Christchurch was agreed on at the first meeting of the association on 27 March 1848. It was suggested by John Robert Godley, who had attended Christ Church, Oxford. Some early writers called the town Christ Church, but it was recorded as Christchurch in the minutes of the management committee of the association. Christchurch became a city by Royal Charter on 31 July 1856, making it officially the oldest established city in New Zealand. The river that flows through the centre of the city (its banks now largely forming an urban park) was named Avon at the request of the pioneering Deans brothers to commemorate the Scottish Avon, which rises in the Ayrshire hills near what was their grandfathers' farm and flows into the Clyde. The usual Māori name for Christchurch is Ōtautahi ("the place of Tautahi"). This was originally the name of a specific site by the Avon River near present-day Kilmore Street and the Christchurch Central Fire Station. The site was a seasonal dwelling of Ngāi Tahu chief Te Potiki Tautahi, whose main home was Port Levy on Banks Peninsula. The Ōtautahi name was adopted in the 1930s. Prior to that the Ngāi Tahu generally referred to the Christchurch area as Karaitiana, a transliteration of the English word Christian. The city's name is often abbreviated by New Zealanders to Chch. In New Zealand Sign Language, the city's name is the fingerspelled letter C (made by forming the hand into a C shape) signed twice, with the second to the right of the first, while mouthing "Christchurch". Final The final started on Aug 27, 2014, ending on Sep 3, 2014. The artists announcement took place the same day. The full results were announced after the end of the selection. Voting In the final, the juries had to vote with the Eastvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 will all the songs revieving points. The juries were, apart from the countries from the contest's participants. The most voted songs would win the final and get the chance to East Vision Song Contest. Voters 12 points See also * New Zealand * We Are New Zealand * East Vision Song Contest 5 Category:National selections Category:EVSC national selections